A Dragon's Heat
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Link collects all the tadtones and goes back to Faron collecting the next piece of the song. Faron wants to give him a gift and Link says he doesnt need any...but is given it anyway. What will happen to Faron and Link...and their new family? This is a oneshot so just one chapter :3


-=-Link's Pov-=-

I smile as I finally collect the last set of tadtones, returning to where Faron is to get the part of the song. She teaches me the song and I make to leave, but she calls out to me, "I would like to give you another gift." She says and my eyes widen, "I really don't need anything else, it'd be too much." I make to leave again, but she blocks my path, causing me to look at her. I realize that she absolutely wants to give me the gift and won't let me leave without me receiving it. "Okay...What is the gift?" I ask, a bit of curiosity coloring my voice. She grins and I watch as she changes into a human hybrid, her landing softly in front of me. Part of me is curious about the curled tail that she still has but the rest of my mind is focused on the fact that she is completely naked! I take a step back, having an idea of what this gift is. "Really. I don't need this kind of gift...Giving me the song helped plenty and the fact that you drained the water is even more helpful." She suddenly pounces me and removes my gear, tossing it to the bottom of the tree outside. I sigh and she begins removing my clothes. I'm about to object one more time but she quickly wraps her tail around my length, it being slick and smooth and hot...The pleasure quickly wipes any objection I could have, my mind already beginning to cloud over at the sensations.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I watch as he pretty much melts under what I can do, my tail no longer curled as I'm not using its magic to fly anymore. I grin a bit at how much he is withering just from my tail but I keep going. Eventually I flick my tongue on his tip, actually enjoying the taste, and he moans from this. I grin, removing my tail from him but I engulf him and he cries out. He grips my horns, they are replacing what I used to have on my head as when I'm my hybrid form I no longer need it, and I let him enjoy it, the end bit of my tail vanishing so it's just a smooth long tail. It creates oil on itself before I make it almost burning hot but not enough to actually hurt him before I push my tail in him. He cries out at this but surprisingly in pleasure, which is good, and he moans as I search to find a sweet spot, the hot tip of my tail touching the spot and he arches and almost screams~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

My mind is swimming with the pleasure, me looking at her with my eyes glazed over. She constantly abuses the sweet spot with her tail and the heat on something so sensitive feels so amazing~

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

He finishes strong in my mouth, super sensitive and I pull my tail out. I drink it all up but when I pull off he mutters sorry but I merely grin. I have him drink an energy potion, his noises having been too much for me. Once I got him aroused again I climb onto him this time and before he can realize what I'm doing in one swift move I slam onto him, the pain fading quite quickly. He seems a bit surprised bit I shift and he moans but I don't move more. I run my fingers on his chin and he opens his eyes "Hero~ I want you to follow instinct and go wild~ Remember how the movements of my tail were like?" he nods and I smile "Do the same to me~ but when you feel close don't pull out~" I purr and he is a bit confused but he nods and I get off, to his disappointment, but I turn so I'm on my hands and knees, my tail moving to the side to show what he needs to tend to~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I look at her for a second before getting into position, but instead of pushing straight into her like she wants, I tease her by rubbing up against her entrance. I want the pleasure as well, but it's fun watching her be teased like this~

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I make whines of frustration, wanting more than this...why did I have to let him have control. He continues to tease and I start trying to push back onto him but he stops me, causing me to squirm in frustration at not being given pleasure but when he backs off I open my mouth to snap at him only to gasp at the feeling of a tongue and I shudder, this still not what I wanted but it's something...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I lick deeply, enjoying the taste of her far more than I was expecting. It is pretty fun to tease her, but I'm also kind of teasing myself at the same time...In a little bit, I'll actually give her what we both want~

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I moan at the feeling, enjoying it greatly but my tail slips under him, rubbing him and he makes a growl, causing me to moan from the vibrations. He removes his head before I arch and cry out at the feeling of him driving into me. I pant hard, moaning from the bliss as he goes rough right away and I just beg for more, the pleasure getting to me already~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I groan at the sound of her begging, just letting instinct control me as I go completely wild like she asked~ This feels so amazing and I can't help the small noises and shivers that I'm making, everything overwhelming me easily.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I moan and cry out loudly but I feel so close already...i didn't expect all the teasing to make me sensitive. Though I can tell he is close so I guess it's good anyway...He hits something that causes me to shriek, the bliss overwhelming me and I beg for him to hit it again, lost in the pleasure~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I start aiming at that spot, my sounds steadily getting louder. My mind spins at the absolute bliss that I'm feeling, some part of me knowing that we're both close. This causes me to redouble my efforts and go even faster and harder, despite it seeming impossible, sending pleasure wracking both of us.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I continue to cry out but soon we both snap, me screaming as I clamp onto him and he cries out as he buries himself in me, finishing. We both are panting hard, locked in the afterglow but because he is new to pleasure I notice him waver a bit. I use my tail to grab him and keep him steady but when he slips out I set him on the grass and he instantly passes out. I smile softly but I feel the heat fade from my body and I smile 'Thank you hero...' I think, snuggling up against him after having him clean but to my surprise he wakes a bit, pulls me closer before curling around me and goes right back to sleep. I smile and snuggle into him, falling asleep from the comfort.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I wake first the next morning and I smile, enjoying cuddling her. I'm a bit worried that she'll be sore or in pain from yesterday but I want to wait until she wakes up to see.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I wake up lazily, not sore in the least as my body already clicked in and started doing stuff. The hero asks if I feel alright but I nod "Hungry...lazy I will mention..." he asks if he could grab food and I smile "Just get me back to the lake but come with me...i don't exactly have enough energy to fly at the moment since my magic has been working on...other things at the moment." He nods, carrying me down the tree and jumping into water at the bottom of the tree. Swimming I can do and swim I do but I'm speedy so I let him hold onto my tail, zooming out of the trunk area but once on land I stumble and he catches me, asking if I'm alright "Yea...like I mentioned earlier hero my magic is low and same with my energy...just not used to being this form often as I don't use it all that often...walking is...kinda strange as I'm not all that used to having legs. Just get me to the lake and come with me understand?" he nods, picking me up so I'm sideways and carries me to the area where the lake is. I just snuggle into him, feeling my body working crazily and I smile a bit at the AMOUNT he poured into me yesterday because that's making my body work overtime and do more~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I quickly get to the lake with her and I'm just glad that she's not in pain. I smile as she snuggles into me a bit more, enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I tell him to hurry up and he quickens the pace, me sending a mental signal to my little hybrid servants that I keep hidden to prepare. They send a signal back telling they already sensed it and have everything set up. I smile and we make it to the lake. The hero asks if I'm sure I want him to come with me but I growl, wrapping my tail around him as I get out of his arms and go towards the water, him falling with me and once in he clings onto my tail as I move through the water to the main area...though it's not as smooth as earlier.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I'm worried that she's not swimming as well as she had earlier, hoping that she's not lying to me about not being in pain. But I can't ask while we're underwater, so it'll have to wait...I cling her tail as she suddenly goes towards a path I didn't know was there, making me curious. Where exactly is she taking me?

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I know he is worried about me but once here the little servants get me out of the water and dried off, getting Link out and dried off as well. I get taken to another part of the room that is hidden but when Link tries to follow they complain. Once in the area I need to be I tell them that the hero can come watch if he wishes and he does, his eyes showing confusion when he notices what I'm in...Though now that I'm still my body is triggering WAY faster and I get given special potions, herbal drinks and other things that are healthy for me.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

She is in what appears to be a nest made out of coral and I think on it, it slowly clicking why she is. She must have been in heat yesterday and...the not swimming as well as she usually does, meant that I did have a part in this...I feel a bit better since it's not pain, but then I remember the legends about dragon-human hybrids still being able to produce eggs. My eyes widen and she smiles softly and contently at me, me knowing that I got this right.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I just accept what the servants give me, knowing it's simply to help prepare and i make a shudder when my body feels ready. My stomach is already quite big but it's MUCH bigger than the last time I tried, which was actually during heat a few years ago with Eldin...though it failed with the different elements mixed killed the young, and I shift slightly, feeling that there is actually two eggs instead of one like the last time I did this. The servants are quite surprised, though he can't see with how high the coral is but the servants won't let him get closer. I tell my servants that if he wishes to watch he can and they nod, me looking at the hero as it's almost time...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I nod and come a bit closer, actually not minding seeing this as I'm fairly intrigued by it. The servants let me closer with her approval and I'm very curious what this is going to be like.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I actually allow him into the nest, which ticks off a few of my servants as this next bit is SUPPOSED to be private but they leave, respecting my choices. Once their all gone he asks why they left because shouldn't they be making sure I'm alright "the drinks and potions given will last for quite a few hours...it will take a bit but this is...meant to be private though I am allowing you to see it. Be lucky...you might be the only human alive to get to see something like this and as uninteresting as it might seem if it does start...the end results are worth it if it works out alright..." he nods and I lie on my back, my tail curling up again and he sits next to me, my body glowing slightly as I focus a bit, feeling my body working to move one of the eggs so I can get started before I get started, feeling no pain but it takes FOREVER for this to actually happen as because of the SIZE of the eggs, which are bigger than a normal kid, it takes forever to get them out...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I just watch curiously, interested despite her saying that it's not interesting. I can see she's slightly annoyed by how long this takes and I don't really mind, I'm just enjoying being near her while we're waiting.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

After 3 hours' worth of energy I finally feel it start to come out, my tail uncurling a bit and I have Link help me a bit, having his hand under me and just above but a bit behind where the egg is. He understands and helps when he feels my muscles working to get it the rest of the way out. Soon the egg is out though I still have one more but I take a look at the egg, it being pearl white not the blue I expected...oh well...it doesn't move but my tail that caught it sets it in a mini glowing nest, starting with the next one and luckily this one only takes 1 and a half hours from the stretching the first one caused. Once both are in a glowing mini next in the massive one I'm in I take a closer look at them. The pearl white one has all sorts of white patterns and now that I'm looking closer has an ice blue color. 'Frost dragon...' I think, kinda surprised but the other egg has all sorts of shades of green and I smile slightly in amusement as it's a forest dragon, me knowing the hero likes the forest. He comes close but I lie on his lap, tired and drained from the amount of energy I had to use. He asks how long it will take for them to hatch and I sigh "If I had been a normal dragon size and mated with a dragon...that would have been a couple thousand years but since I was a hybrid and you were human...a year and a half..." he is a bit surprised but I smile a bit "Hero...it does give you time to complete your journey if you think about it..." I trail off when my body suddenly triggers again and I gasp softly at the feeling "Man...for the first time you really let out a lot...you let out so much in me that even after getting the two eggs out I feel a third forming..." he blushes but is quite surprised at this...after another few hours of waiting and doing the same I had another servant create a nest for it as well and it was a blue color like me but instead of one egg it was two though four is kinda tough to handle...the last egg was an orange and red color so that one sadly will have no elements...but Link is surprised at what he caused...and the amount as well but I soon fall asleep in the nest as I'm next to him, tired from the overdrive of energy use.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I just pet her softly, trying to adjust to the fact that she had four eggs and that I caused that... I feel slightly excited about this as well, though four will be quite the handful to take care of even with the two of us...

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

It's been a few months of guarding the eggs, me watching over them as Link continues his journey. I sigh bored but I know he should be visiting soon...i suddenly hear shouting and I instantly curl around the eggs, managing to hide the snow one and the green one deep in the bottom of the nest but barely managing to get the blue one in before the door gets broken. I spot the demon lord and I cover the hole I made, unable to hide the last egg but I fight him only to get knocked out...when I wake a few of my servants are crying but when I check the nest...the red and orange egg...got destroyed...and the young one along with it. A few tears go down my face but I hear Link come in and I go into the nest, checking to make sure that demon didn't find the other three...luckily he didn't and my servants quickly realize I had managed to hide the frost one and the forest one plus the blue one before the demon got in the room. Link's eyes widen when he realizes what happened and one of my servants tell that the demon lord got in but I only managed to hide three of the eggs before he got into the room...so only three are left...i just curl around the remaining eggs, tears going down my face as the servants clear the destroyed egg bits before cleaning that side of the nest and I feel Link climb in, hugging me gently as he lets me curl around the eggs...I'm scared...what if the demon comes back? Link mentions he is almost done with his journey and all he has to do is finish the trial, he mentions he has only one piece, but the trial is hard. I just curl around the eggs, him curling around me as I silently mourn for the one egg that didn't survive...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I nuzzle into her, just offering a simple comfort. I close my eyes and mourn for the egg as well, feeling horrible that the damned demon lord got in here without me knowing. I should have been here to help defend them, but we'll have to move forward from this...

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I decide to bury the eggs in the nest forever until that demon lord can't get here and so after comfort Link goes back to his journey but I feel dread. It's almost a full year and a half since I laid the eggs and Link FINALLY got his quest done...but he hasn't come to visit for a while since he finished the journey. I think...I think Zelda has distracted him badly...it's almost time for the eggs to hatch...but I want him to be here...I sigh as I look at the eggs sadly, wondering if Link will ever come...or if he forgot me completely and I will be alone with three young kids...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I sigh as I complete another errand for Zelda, just wanting some time of my own to rest. I manage to sneak away and head into my room, slumping down in one of my chairs. I finally let myself relax and look around my room, my eyes widening when I see the scale that I have of Faron's, my memory sparking in that moment. I jump up, already regretting not being there for her while she was caring for the eggs... Zelda comes into my room to ask me to do something else, I can see it in her eyes, but I just grab the scale and bolt away, telling her that I have somewhere I need to be now. I race over to one of the ledges of Skyloft, hoping that I haven't missed the eggs hatching and that I make it in time to be there for it...

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

It's only a couple hours until the eggs hatch and I'm about to start crying when I hear FAST footsteps down the hall but none of the guards are panicking so it has to be him...Link rushes into the room, saying how sorry he is about leaving me so alone as he just figured out Zelda was purposely making him do endless tasks because she knew about the eggs. I nod and I nuzzle him, happy he is here... "Don't worry about me...just you rushing here as fast as you could is enough for me...we still got an hour and a half till they actually hatch so you have plenty of time to rest from your rapid run over here before you become a dad~"

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I nod and cannot stop the large smile that spreads across my face at that. I sit down near her and just lean into her, letting the familiar comfort wash over me again. I'm panting heavily from my run, but I'm glad that I made it with enough time to spare in order to see the eggs hatching.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I snuggle into him, not caring if he is hot, and he pulls me close as we wait. The eggs start to twitch and wiggle a bit when the half hour hits but they aren't fully ready...the only one moving a bit more than the others is the pearl white egg but it's only slightly...I'm hyper, my tail moving around a bit and it shows my excitement quite easily.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I smile softly at how excited she is, and to be honest, I'm equally as excited as she is. I want to see what the babies are going to look like~

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

The second the half hour is done the white one starts to crack and we go close to it. I hear little chirp sounds come from it and Link looks at me oddly "Baby dragons make chirp sounds so if the mother isn't nearby and isn't hearing the cracking then they need to come over but they also do it depending on the pitch of the chirp you can tell their mood." He nods but we continue to watch and eventually I see little hands push the top of the egg open. I see little silver colored eyes peer over the top before the little one tries to climb out but the egg tips, causing it to squeal and fall out but I catch it with my tail. The little one is naked but that's to be expected and I clean the little one, finding out it's a boy and it's so cute~ he has silver eyes, a silver tail and very small silver colored horns barely coming out but he snorts, a little cloud of frost covering my hand and Link is surprised when my hand is covered in small ice "Well...frost dragon I will say that..." I say, wiping my hand off before letting Link hold him. The little frost dragon chirps happily, nibbling on his fingers but I sigh when it bites and he cries out from the sharp pain. I snicker "Watch your fingers next time...these little guys are starving" I say, handing him a bottle of special dragon milk, that I had collected from myself while Link had been gone for a while.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I start feeding the boy, finding the way he's drinking from the bottle absolutely adorable. A soft smile spreads across my face at the fact that he's MY son, warmth spreading through me at the thought.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I smile at how adorable he is with the boy but soon the blue one starts to hatch. I watch as little hands push open the top, Link watching as well, and I watch as the little one tries to climb out but like the other it tumbles out but I catch the little one. I clean it and I find it's a girl but I smile softly when I see her tail curl like how mine does. She is a water dragon but ice as well and I feed her, Link done feeding the boy so I hand the girl over to him and she is making gurgle sounds~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I make a soft 'aww' at the sounds she's making and I bounce her slightly, her giggling softly at the feeling. She is so cute as well and I feel a protective instinct come through me, me knowing that I will defend my children against anything if I have to.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I smile but I hear a small chirp, realizing the final egg was hatching and I didn't hear it...until I realize that the final one is having trouble cracking the egg. I help crack the egg a bit but eventually I have to remove the top, noticing that the little one is so tiny...i have to pull the little one out and it's a boy but he is at least half the size of the other siblings. He fits so easily in one of my arms and Link sets the girl he has down so I can hand him the boy, it only having wings and a tail, which is shocking, and it merely makes shy and nervous chirps.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

My look softens completely with how similar this boy is to me. I was always shy and nervous when I was really little and I was smaller than the rest of my friends, so he's almost exactly like me, even down to the exact shade of his eyes. I coo softly to soothe him, knowing how much gentle attention helped when I was young.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I smile when the little boy warms up to him and he reaches out towards him. When he grabs Link's fingers his hands barely close half way around them and I find it cute. I give the other girl and boy attention to help them not cry, the smallest of the three being entertained gently by Link and I smile at his gentle they are to each other...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I look up at Faron and ask for a bottle for him, wanting to feed this one myself. She just smiles and hands me one, me smiling and beginning to gently feed the little boy. I make soft sounds to keep him content and happy and I'm just enjoying the happiness that I can see in his eyes.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

I think for a bit "Link...I think the girl should be called Ocean. She reminds me of when the ocean was still around. What about Snow for the boy? He has the abilities...so it makes sense...the boy your holding will have forest abilities so I'll let you choose his name since he seems to like you so much"

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I tilt my head, "I think his name should be Leaf. It'll fit his abilities and I just like the name." I say, Leaf making a small cooing sound at the name. I smile, thinking that he likes it as well.

-=-Faron's Pov-=-

Soon all the kids are given clothing since they had none, and are fast asleep in little soft nests based on their element. I look at Link "Link...I...I still have at least 100,000 years left before I actually die...the kids I know have around 300,000 since that's how long dragons live...do...you mind if I give you a bit longer?" he smiles and nods, not caring so I bite his neck, draining him of his mortal blood and giving him dragon blood that will last him at least 100,000 years before pulling off. He passes out but I just hold him contently and I watch over them. It's been years later and me and Link are happy where we are, watching as the kids grow happy and healthy~ I'm glad I had Link help me when I did...and now we are content and happy where we are, living a happy life...and there goes Snow fricking freezing a tree again! "SNOW YOU STOP THAT!"


End file.
